untouchablefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 29
Sia has been sitting outside the cafe, frantically worrying about Jiho. She recalls his flustered look before she left him and thinks if she has been too abrupt with the meeting. She argues with herself over her decision of not informing Jiho beforehand about this meeting. She concludes if she did that, Jiho might have never come with her at all. She also dreads his OCD might get worse after meeting his mother. Just then the jingle from the door catches her attention and Sia sees Jiho coming out from the cafe. Sia inquires Jiho whether he is alright but the latter confronts her as to why she did that (set up the meeting). Believing that Jiho is angry with her, Sia tries to convince him that she did it to make him feel better. When she hesitantly asks him if his mother said something horrible to him, Jiho replies that she actually said something shocking rather than horrible. Leaving Sia to wonder about the 'shocking statement', a flashback shows that Jiho's mother complimented Sia and revealed to Jiho that Sia had said she liked Jiho when asked if she was his girlfriend. Jiho's mother remarks that it's nice to have someone who really cares and that she is glad Jiho has someone like Sia around him. With the end of the flashback, Sia is shown to be still wondering frantically. All on a sudden, Jiho thanks her. Sia turns in surprise and looks at Jiho who continues elaborating that he never met his mother not because he hadn't the means to but because he didn't have enough courage. He had her living address and contact number but didn't approach her from the fear of being rejected. He admits that they: both the mother and child, are same, running away from each other being afraid of getting hurt. However, after having met his mother, Jiho has realized that what he longed for wasn't meeting his mother but the sense of being loved. He admits it was good to see his mother; it felt there was something in his chest which is gone now. Then Jiho thanks Sia for interfering in his life and smiles at her. Sia feels her heart throbbing and a pain in her heart that she has never felt before. However, she recalls her objective and suddenly grabs Jiho's hand. Jiho shudders at the action and retorts at her for having done that screaming "Staphylococcus!" As he cleans his hand with sanitizer, Sia wonders aloud why his mysophobia hasn't got any better. Jiho corrects her assumption, saying that it is like an old habit which cannot be cured in such a small time. At this, Sia receives a bolt from the blue because all her steps for curing Jiho up until now has been in vein. They reach their apartments and Jiho thanks her once more for everything. Furthermore, he says that he wants to change himself. When he brings up the issue of his book, Sia, who has been all gloomy, retorts that she won't give him the last page. Sia proves to be too flustered to correctly answer Jiho's inquiry and hurriedly shuts herself in her room. As Jiho calls out by her name from outside, Sia thinks if she hands over the last page, he will have no more reason to see her and then everything will be over. She feels doomed and lost of action at the moment. Category:Episodes